ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mk 16/Histrocial
Mk 16 CQC ALP Customization This version of the Mk 16 rifle is equipped with a capped stock, short barrel, and foregrip by default. Said attachments cannot be removed. Tactics With the above attachments already mounted on the rifle, this variant is tailored toward close quarters engagements. Player Testimonials Customization :I added a Reflex 1x, the extended mags, and a flash suppressor to this thing, and I never use it because I can't Assault for my life. Thefirenation (talk) 18:12, June 24, 2013 (UTC) : Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... :It's a nice rushing gun I guess, but since I'm pretty horrible in that aspect, I don't really have any right to say that. The recoil was just a bit much for me because I like long-range/high control weapons and this just wasn't a good fit for me. Thefirenation (talk) 18:15, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Note: The following variants were available during beta development, before the implementation of "ModMaster". Mk 16 Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics The MK16 (classic) is notable for being the third highest DPS of Original-type Assault Rifles, beating two of its unlockable successors (SAR21 and ACR ), beaten only by the late unlockable F2000 and AR21 series. With a grip it has the second fastest drawtime of all Original-type weapons, beaten only by the As Val series (though tied with the M27 series), making this a recommended choice for aggressive players who still want to keep Original-class stability. In a general sense, ACR is frequently associated as the next progression of the "Original" assault rifle phase as it boasts a similar playstyle and is higher level unlocked weapon. However, some have argued that the ACR's larger clip and significant boost in stability does not compensate for the higher price, lower DPS and (most importantly) its lowered drawtime, which would imply that this can be seen as a recommended end-game option by some users. Thus, for those looking to main an aggressive yet versatile assault rifle may find their goal in the MK16 (Classic), or may wish to try the ACR (Classic) later on for a solid end-game choice. Mk 16 CQC Customization I added the extended mags, muzzle brake, and which ever optic to taste. But i suggest (if you can control the recoil) a 3,5 assault scope. Tactics The Mk 16 CQC is a fast killing machine. It is suggested to rush because it has a high rate of fire and it could kill enemies in just three or four bullets. It boasts almost identical preformance to the M27 C (with ''identical ''DPS) and the biggest differences being an exchange of bullet damage for firerate and somewhat better Iron Sights. As a result, the Mk 16 CQC is slightly more efficient at longer distances but fares slightly worse in close combat. Overall, it can be seen as a variant of the M27 C with a later unlock level and similar high preformance Fans of this weapon may want to consider the M27 C and later the ACR C for their similar playstyles. Mk-16 SV Customization This gun is a great compromise between assault rifle and sniper rifle.Personally i use it with extended mag,mb53-fw and 3.5x scope,which comes by default,but 1-4x scope would be great too. 21:34, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Tactics It has 40 damage,what makes it third best assault rifle in terms of damage.It's good to stay away from direct battle zone,so a good tactic is to use a high power scope,semi auto fire mode and magnum ammo and give support to teammates,killing flanking enemies or even snipers.In mid range it does well if you can control the recoil.It's not a good idea to use it in close quarters,because of slow fire rate.It serves well as a marksman rifle for longer distances, or a regular assault rifle in medium distance 21:42, January 2, 2013 (UTC)